Junto a ti
by Chokoreto Wonder
Summary: ¿Un lugar donde descansar después de la muerte? Él creía que existía... hasta ese día. -Aishiteru Sasuke-kun...- una lágrima rebelde rodo por su mejilla.


**¡Hola, hola! ^^**

**Aqui estoy con un one-shot, espero que les guste!**

**Disfruten!! :D**

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y con ellos la brisa de primavera llevando aquel peculiar aroma a cada rincón de la habitación.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, al hacerlo reveló un brillante color verde parecido al esmeralda o al jade.

Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, podía ver la ropa regada por todas partes. Desde sus camisas hasta su ropa interior. Esto le hizo recordar la noche anterior y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Levanto su rostro para toparse con una imagen que nunca antes había visto.

Ahí estaba él, su gran amor, quien la había hecho sentir mujer la noche anterior, un hermoso pelinegro durmiendo tan tranquilo y apacible tan contraria a él. Por eso le gustaba tanto despertarse antes que él, para poder verlo así.

La tenía abrazada por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él en un intento de no dejarla ir, y ella recostada en su pecho dibujando con sus suaves dedos círculos imaginarios en este mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

Unos minutos más pasaron hasta que sintió como él se despertó.

- No me gusta que me queden viendo… - bromeo.

Ella rió por lo bajo – Pero a mí sí me gusta verte Sasuke-kun…-

- ¿No me viste lo suficiente ayer? – abrió sus ojos negros para verla.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y apartó la mirada de él, haciéndola ver encantadora ante sus ojos.

Le encantaba ser el por quien se sonrojara así como le encantaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, aquel silencio que no resultaba incómodo más bien para ellos era reconfortante. No necesitaban palabras cuando tenían al otro a su lado.

Hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó suavemente.

-¿Mmm? – le acariciaba su larga cabellera rosa mientras disfrutaba su aroma.

-¿Tú crees… en el paraíso? – aquella pregunta desconcertó un poco al pelinegro.

Interiormente se preguntaba por qué su peli rosa había hecho esa pregunta, y lo recordó.

Meses antes la chica de ojos verdes había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, aquello la había dejado destrozada y él estuvo para apoyarla en todo momento.

Compartía su dolor con ella; él también había perdido a sus padres solo que cuando era apenas un niño, en ese entonces su hermano lo había consolado así que decidió ser ese apoyo reconfortante para su novia.

Le había costado pero había logrado que ella volviera a ser la de antes, aunque había momentos en que sus ojos perdían ese brillo del cual él se había enamorado.

Su mirada se enfocó en la de ella, claramente reflejaba anhelo por esa respuesta.

No sabía exactamente en que le iba a ayudar esa respuesta, pero si la ayudaba él con gusto se la daría.

Suspiró – Cuando mis padres murieron… - ella le prestó atención, él no hablaba mucho de eso y se lo agradeció internamente – Itachi me dijo que ellos iban a ir a un lugar mejor donde podrían descansar en paz, un lugar donde nadie los molestaría y que desde ahí velarían por mi y por él… - su vista hacia enfrente reflejaba que estaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

Ella lo seguía viendo atenta a su relato, sabiendo el apoyo que había sido Itachi para su novio. Se recordó mentalmente el agradecerle eso a su cuñado.

- Por mucho tiempo creí que el paraíso era el lugar donde ibas después de la muerte, donde puedes descansar es paz, pero ese concepto cambio cuando te conocí ¿sabes por qué? – la vio a los ojos mientras ella negaba levemente con su cabeza.

La contempló en silencio, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho –tal vez por lo que iba a decir, solo ella lograba que dijera esas _cosas_.

Cambio su posición, ahora él encima de ella y ella con un rostro en confusión.

- Cuando te conocí comprendí que, el paraíso existe mientras estas con vida – la miraba directamente; verde contra negro, esmeralda contra carbón – cuando puedes estar con la persona que amas, cuando compartes tus alegrías con ella… - besó su frente – tus miedos – ahora sus mejillas – cuando disfrutas su presencia – roso las puntas de sus narices – cuando la sientes junto a ti – junto sus labios en un _suave _roce.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada por aquellas palabras, solo se limitaba a escuchar no quería arruinar ese momento mágico con alguna tontería que saliera de su boca.

- Cuando siento tu piel contra mi piel… - acaricio con su mano el brazo de la chica, bajando por su pecho, su cintura y sus largas y delicadas piernas, disfrutando cada centímetro de su desnudo cuerpo – es allí cuando se que el paraíso existe verdaderamente _Sakura-_ junto sus frentes – el paraíso mi cerezo es _junto a ti_ –

Lágrimas rebeldes surcaron el rostro de la peli rosa, pero no porque estuviera triste… no.

Sus ojos lo revelaban, estaba feliz, extasiada…esas palabras, solo Dios sabía cuan feliz la había hecho.

Con sus pulgares el chico se encargó de borrar todo rastro de aquellas gotas cristalinas de agua, vio como aquellos orbes esmeraldas lo miraban… alegría, esperanza, amor… fuera lo que fuera le fascinaba.

La besó con ímpetu y ella sin reclamos le siguió.

Dispuestos a revivir la noche anterior, dispuestos a sentir como uno solo nuevamente, dispuestos a recorrer el cuerpo del otro aprendiéndose de memoria cada detalle de cada milímetro de estos.

_Oh Dios cuanto se amaban._

Como él había dicho, con tal estuvieran el uno con el otro, sintiéndose, compartiendo lo demás no importaba.

Ya que para ambos era estar en el paraíso con vida… _junto al otro._

Ella agradecía haberlo encontrado.

Él agradecía poder tenerla junto a él.

Por eso es que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido que esa misma noche le pediría su mano a Sakura Haruno, para poder estar en el paraíso todos los días de su vida… _junto a ella._

* * *

**Buuuueeenoooo, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Es el primer one-shot que hago, ojala haya llenado suss expectativas.. jeje ^^**

**Si les gusto es posible que les guste mi fic, tambien es el primero que hago :P**

**Si no les molesta me encantaría, fascinaria que me dejaran su opinion [se que a veces da hueva pero andenle jaja]... se acepta de todo! desde muy bien hasta un tomatazo. jajaja xD**

**Sayoo! :D**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
